


Если ты опоздал

by z_i0



Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Болезнь распространяется куда быстрее, чем можно было ожидать





	Если ты опоздал

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к 1.10-12. Когда Мортон добирается на ледник, Генри уже мертв

— Ты веришь в Бога? — спрашивает Мортон, прежде чем натянуть на себя шлем от защитного костюма. 

Дэн смотрит на инспектора с удивлением и пожимает плечами. Не самый лучший момент, не самый актуальный вопрос.

— Все равно помолись, — предлагает Мортон.

Дэн не отвечает, хочется покрутить пальцем у виска, инспектор сходит с ума здесь, в Фортитьюде, но кто вообще остался здоровым, когда вокруг такое происходит?

Мортон выглядит таким довольным, будто он обнаружил на леднике не замерзшего насмерть Генри, а по меньшей мере клад. Или убийцу Билла Петтигрю, хотя кто знает, может, Мортон так рад, что что-то раскопал. Зачем ему нужен был Генри? И как же хорошо, что он не успел. Одно дело подозрения, другое — показания. А так, ну был Генри на берегу, и что? Как доказать, что во всем случившемся виноват именно Дэн?

Петтигрю даже после смерти досаждает Дэну, воспоминания о нем терзают разум, ввинчиваются в мысли болезненными вспышками, неприятными, словно наждачной бумагой проводят по уже ранее содранной коже. 

Петтигрю сблизил Дэна с Еленой лишь на секунду, на какое-то мнимое мгновение общности, страшной тайны, разделенной на двоих и сразу же спрятанной в одиночестве друг от друга.

Даже сейчас Петтигрю виноват во всех бедах Дэна, если бы не он, Мортона здесь бы не было. И Дэн бы не отвлекся в самый важный момент. В тот единственный миг, когда ему нужно было быть ближе к Елене.

Потому что теперь…

Дэн ее больше не увидит. Ее вышлют отсюда, это в лучшем случае. Ее вышлют на материк и снова посадят в тюрьму. И никакие отговорки об инфекции, осах и доисторических мамонтах не разжалобят вообще никого.

Она же не ребенок, она не Лиам Саттер, которому простят смерть профессора в силу его возраста. У Елены куча отягчающих обстоятельств — уже ранее имеющаяся судимость и Керри Морган, которой, Дэн не был даже уверен, что есть хотя бы двенадцать лет.

Дэн должен был быть рядом. Следить, чтобы с Еленой ничего больше не случилось. Но он не смог.

Оставил Елену одну разбираться с монстрами. И ее, и его, и Фортитьюда. Кто же знал, что они куда страшнее воспоминаний о Петтигрю.

Если бы он только знал…

Дэн стискивает зубы, отворачивается от Мортона, решительно натягивает свой шлем.

Ничего.

Они справятся.

***

 

Ветер приносит дым со складов, там Петра и Ингрид сжигают останки мамонта. Дэн не чувствует запаха гари, не чувствует вообще ничего, воздух вокруг него практически стерильный, как и его душа в этот момент.

Пока они с Мортоном занимались Генри, точнее сказать, занимался Дэн, а Мортон продолжал совать свой нос в чужие дела, оказалось, что Киран напал на Ронни. Еще несколько дней назад. Несколько таких долгих дней, за время которых можно было решить все вопросы. Ладно, не все. Но хотя бы не допустить того, что Елена сделала с Керри. 

Дэна волнует только это, он не может думать ни о чем другом. Знает, что это неправильно, но все равно все его мысли занимает только Елена.

Не Керри, жизнь которой висит на волоске, не Ронни — еще один труп в Фортитьюде, будто их и так было мало, не осы, чертовы осы, разлетевшиеся по всему городу.

И теперь ни у кого нет шансов. Никаких.

Они все обречены. Бьются в агонии, которая еще не началась. Но уже вот-вот, осталось совсем чуть-чуть до конца этого мира.

На мгновение Дэна слепит свет фар — это Эрик объезжает все улицы, людям приказано не покидать дома. Дэн не уверен, что это поможет. Может быть лучше было бы выгнать всех на улицу — вдруг есть шанс, кто знает, каковы критические температуры для этих доисторических насекомых. Но если собрать всех в баре или в офисе губернатора, то как отличить еще здоровых от уже зараженных? Они все поубивают друг друга, идеальное решение проблемы. Пусть каждый остается в одиночестве или с близкими. Полиция Фортитьюда остановит любого, кто выйдет на улицу, Мортон уже отдал приказ стрелять на поражение. И Дэн знает, если потребуется, они действительно будут стрелять. В своих. Потому что уже не будет разницы, человек это, или уже монстр.

***

 

Губернатор запросила помощь Осло, но Дэн боится, что те не успеют. Да и захотят ли они что-то делать? Дэн не считает себя человеком с богатым воображением, но примерно представляет, как все может быть: заградительные отряды, толпа военных и очистительное пламя, молниеносно сжирающее все на своем пути, поглощающее Фортитьюд, стирающее его с лица Земли.

— Я бы просто сбросил сюда несколько бомб, — тихо говорит Мортон. — Чуть менее эффектно, нежели регулярные военные части, зато с гарантированным результатом и минимизированными потерями среди личного армейского состава. Вот только мне не нравится, что я — здесь.

Дэн в ответ пытается выдавить презрительную улыбку. Его не волнует сейчас жизнь Мортона, не волнует своя. 

Им уже приходилось и раньше рисковать собой, но одно дело выходить на ледник в поисках потерявшихся, пусть даже зная, что ты тоже можешь не вернуться, и совсем другое — пытаться бороться со злом, которое гораздо сильнее тебя. 

***

 

На соседней улице слышны выстрелы. Началось. Сколько же период заражения?

Может быть, уже поздно?

Мортон вскидывает ружье, стреляет, не целясь.

Дэн вздрагивает. Но Мортон качает головой.

— Показалось, — объясняет он.

Дэн просто поднимает вверх большой палец. Его костюм, в отличие от костюма Мортона, не снабжен переговорным устройством.

Хорошо, хоть такой в наличии имеется. Конечно, ни от чего не спасет, не защитит. В исследовательском центре есть модели более приспособленные к ситуации, специально предназначенные для работы с возможными биологическими угрозами. Но сколько их там? Три штуки? Пять?

А у Дэна здесь семьсот тринадцать человек. Минус Стоддарт. Минус Ронни. Минус Киран. А еще Ширли, доктор, Керри, Генри, Винсент и …Елена.

К черту, все равно не хватит.

***

 

Снег хрустит под ногами, и зеленые волны полярного сияния отбрасывают отблески на белые стены домов.

В другой ситуации Дэн бы проникся моментом, но сейчас каждый взгляд на обреченный город вызывает только боль.

— Я знаю, кто убил Петтигрю, — говорит Мортон. 

Дэн только закатывает глаза. Нашел время, ублюдок.

— Я знаю, — повторяет Мортон. — Неплохо было придумано. Если бы не фотография, сделанная Генри, ничего нельзя было бы доказать. Но что же между вами произошло? Петтигрю мешал губернатору Одегард и ее отелю?

Дэн уже и думать забыл про отель. Не будет в Фортитьюде туристов. Разве что отдельные экстремалы в поисках приключений будут пробираться на остров, играя с осами в рулетку, где у фортуны нет никакого влияния на определение победителя.

Глупо, как же глупо все получилось.

***

 

Ингрид и Петра присоединяются к ним возле гостиницы. 

— Нужно разделиться, — командует Мортон.

Ингрид вопросительно смотрит на Дэна, и тот кивает. Нет смысла оставаться вместе. Пока не найдено решение, лучше держаться подальше друг от друга. Он будет рад, если девочки проживут хоть немного дольше него самого.

Серый рассвет не приносит облегчения. Ночь прошла спокойно, но кто знает, что творилось в запертых изнутри домах? Сколько человек они теперь потеряли?

Хочется спать, но Дэн знает, что не скоро сможет позволить себе такую роскошь. Если вообще когда-нибудь сможет.

Он стреляет первым, скорее на движение, нежели в надежде попасть точно в цель. Мортон даже не успевает повернуться, когда все закончено.

Красная кровь пачкает белый снег. А Дэн думает, что Фрэнк Саттер расплатился за свою ошибку. Может быть, все было бы совсем по-другому, останься тот дома с больным ребенком. Нечего гадать.

— Спасибо, — говорит Мортон.

Дэн кивает, глядя прямо в глаза Мортону.

А потом снова поднимает ружье.

Инспектор падает на снег рядом с Фрэнком. Определенно, в этом есть какой-то символизм, что два человека, вмешавшиеся в жизни Дэна и Елены, лежат теперь рядом. Он чуть наклоняется, силясь разобрать прерывистый шепот Мортона:

— Скажи мне правду.

Есть вопросы, не требующие ответа. Но Дэн все равно отвечает.

— Это я убил Билла Петтигрю, — говорит он. И ему совершенно все равно, что Мортон не может его услышать.

***

 

Ветер приносит запах крови и пороха. 

С холма открывается отличный вид на Фортитьюд, и почти не слышны выстрелы. Дэн сбился со счета на пятьдесят четвертом. Не страшно, он все равно не уверен, что в их арсенале было в наличии семьсот тринадцать патронов.

Дэн закрывает глаза, слезящиеся от снежной белизны, и стаскивает с себя шлем. Он просто постоит здесь, а потом вернется в город. Туда, где он должен находиться. И будь, что будет.


End file.
